Les deux poupées de chiffons
by jenck
Summary: Qui sont ces deux petites poupées siégeant sur la plus haute étagère de la chambre ? Qui est la femme qui vient de pénétrer dans leur territoire ? Petit one-shot court


Sur la plus haute étagère de la chambre roses, deux petites poupées de chiffon regardent depuis la plus belle vue leur ancien parterre de jeux. Qu'elles aimaient y descendre pour rejoindre les petits bras de la petite Nina. Qu'elles aimaient écouter son cœur battre, leurs joues plaquées contre sa jolie robe blanche. Qu'elles aimaient passer des heures devant le service en porcelaine pour déguster des nuages de lait et des biscuits. Qu'elles aimaient être aux côtés de Nina, puis veiller le soir sur la jeune enfant avec leurs grands yeux en boutons noirs. Qu'elles aimaient Nina.

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Les deux poupées dissimulèrent sous leur sourire figé leur colère. Elle n'est pas Nina. Elle est une jeune femme en phase de devenir une adulte, qui n'est déjà plus une enfant. C'est la même personne qui a débarrassée la chambre de sa dinette et de tout les souvenirs que Nina avait laissé. Elles détestent cette personne qui a débarrassée les étagères des livres illustrés de pages colorées et les a remplacé par d'autres sérieux qui happent toute son attention. Une fois qu'elle en ouvre un, elle disparaît dans son univers d'encre où le noir règne en seul maître. Les deux poupées n'aiment pas cette couleur, Nina non-plus alors une petite veilleuse jaune restait allumée pour les rassurer. On l'a retiré et depuis les nuits deviennent sombres et lugubres. Une fois que les volets sont fermés, les poupées se collent l'une à l'autre et tremblent d'effroi dans l'obscurité. Elles détestent cette couleur, la même que la femme arbore sur ses cheveux. Une hideuse couleur rappelant la nuit noire. Elle en a dérobée un fragment pour les hanter.

La jeune femme arbore un débardeur rose et un pantalon bleu. Les deux poupées préféraient les vêtements blancs de Nina, de légers tissus en dentelle et coton dansant dans l'air quand elle virevoltait avec. Il lui arrivait de faire des ballets dans sa chambre, de tourner à s'en donner mal à la tête avant de s'effondrer sur le lit entre les deux poupées qu'elle rejoignit contre son cœur. Les vêtements de la jeune femme sont plats, ils lui collent au corps et n'ont aucune grâce. Ses yeux bleus sont trop sérieux, aucune malice n'y pétille. Les deux poupées détestent ces yeux dépourvus d'innocence. Le regard bleuté se posa sur les deux poupées, la fixant de leurs boutons volumineux. Elles n'ont pas peur de croiser son regard. Elles ont été dans la chambre de Nina les premières et elles n'ont pas l'attention de laisser la jeune femme empiéter la pièce et les en expulser.

-T'as gardé les poupées, Maman ?

Une vieille femme entra dans la pièce. Les deux poupées reconnurent le tablier jaune qu'elle arbore sur le corps et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle est la mère de Nina. Toujours aussi souriante. Une aura protectrice l'entoure toujours. Les deux poupées se sentirent rassurée. C'est elle qui les descendaient de leur étagère de ses mains moites pour tendre les deux poupées à Nina. Elle va les descendre et les apporter à la jeune enfant, elles joueront à nouveau tout les trois et en oublieront les heures qui défileront. Nina rira pour elles. La petite leur prodiguera de l'amour et des baisers. Elles seront toutes heureuses. Le regard de la vieille croisa les leurs.

-Elles sont toujours là, les deux petites malicieuses poupées ? Elles m'en rappellent, des souvenirs. Nina jouait tout le temps avec elles.

-De son vivant, maintenant c'est du passé.

-Tu t'en souviens, comme elle adorait jouer avec celles-ci ? Elle les aimait plus que n'importe quel autre jouet. Comme elle était heureuse avec ses deux amies de chiffon. Ca me manque, ses instants de joies. Elle m'a plusieurs fois fais prendre le thé avec ses poupées, ces deux-là étaient toujours assises les premières à table et se gavaient des rondelles de banane et du jus d'orange qu'il m'arrivait de préparer pour leur gouter. Elles me rendent nostalgiques.

-Nina y jouait encore avant son accident ?

-Oh oui, jamais elle ne les a déplacé de leur étagère quand elle devait les ranger. Elles sont les gardiennes de son enfance, ses deux meilleures amies. Ses seules amies même. Elles n'a jamais aimer autant un autre jouet.

-Il faudrait s'en débarrasser un jour Maman.

-Tu en es sûr ?

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses pieds pour saisir l'une des poupées. Ce fut la petite blondine qu'elle porta près de son visage. Un nœud blanc orne ses cheveux dorés. Ceux de la femme ne le sont plus depuis qu'elle a renoncé à leur couleur naturelle. Elle reconnut en ses yeux les boutons qui ornaient l'un de ses manteaux préférés quand elle était gamine.

-Nina les a toujours conservé... Et tu les as gardé...

-Nina a toujours aimé ses deux poupées plus que toutes autres personnes au monde. Elles étaient à ses yeux son frère et sa sœur.

-Le frère et la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais pus voir... pleura Rin sur la poupée à son effigie.


End file.
